1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a packaging machine having an ultrasonic device. The packaging machine may particularly be a deep-drawing machine.
2. Background Art
Document EP-1 110 701 B1 describes a system for welding blister packs. Said system comprises a multitude of sonotrodes and an oppositely located welding die in which recesses are defined. Several sonotrodes are assigned to each recess. The system seals the blister packs by means of ultrasonic welding.
Document EP-1 510 459 B1 describes a similar system, which additionally separates foil packagings by means of cutting.
Documents EP-1 717 150 A1, DE 10 2005 039 673 A1 and DE 10 2005 039 690 A1 each describe a deep-drawing machine which seals foil packagings by means of ultrasonic welding and separates same by means of punching.